inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive13
Thank you Thank you very much for making the Userbox ARIGATO Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 19:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Userboxe Hi Genda! I'm just wondering if you could create a fubuki userbox, this is an example : Thanks ^^ --'SnowyBoy₰' 19:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =D SnowyBoy₰ 19:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Files wha..? i did'nt upload any pictures recently if your talking about ichino getting injured i just posted it in snowy's blog not in the episodes or anywhere else. please do not deleate it. Taha1921 (talk) 19:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) oops i found out that this picture already existed on the wiki at Einamu's page and i think it is in better quality so i used it instead. Hissatsu on character pages Should I make a blog to be clear how to order the Hissatsu on the character pages and also that the Keshin Hissatsu should be not listen in the hissatsu line? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Errr.. I mean with the headings: Inazuma Eleven etc. and especially with the Anime only header. Not everyone understand it yet~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Idea I've been thinking we could unite his wiki and Inazuma Eleven GO Wiki, so you can move more and more issues, I want you to know that I don't try to copy your info or images, I just want us to be allies to share ideas ^ ^ salutations. PS: I want you to tell me if I write badly, because I use the google translator. I also want you to know that only an idea. Inazuma Eleven GO (talk) 19:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ban I know why you dismissed Torch from administrators, but do you think there's more to it than him wrongly banning somebody for a day then saying he forgot about it the next day? There's got to be. i don't know if he's guilty or not, but there has to be more to it. Ban of the IP By seeing the edits of the IP I banned, I finally remembered why I banned him. He made several edits on pages, like 4-5 while one would be enough + useless edits. It's all. Just, I don't know if you notice, but I banned him only one day. I don't want to re-become an admin, but just to tell you all about that. Torch92 (talk) 20:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^^ ' Inazuma'O 21:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Genda! I just wonder how to make a Rococo userbox. I'm trying to make one self, but I can't find the right colours ;) ' Inazuma'O 21:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No need anymore, because I made my own. See User:InazumaO/Userboxes/Rococo :) ' Inazuma'O 21:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Okay, i'l try twitter instead, hope it works! Just in case, my username is SkyDropCGT in twitter. Question You created the fubuki userboxe. I'd like to add it in my profile page but how can I add it in the center ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Genda i want to ask one question to you. wich category did you slected when creating this wiki ? can you tell "please". Genda i want to ask one question to you. wich category did you slected when creating this wiki ? can you tell i also want to creat a new wiki "please". Genda san can i give translation to the third Inazuma Eleven Opening song Player Positions Hiya~ Sorry I've been inactive recently. Anyway, I have a question concerning player positions; shouldn't we only list positions on their game profiles? After all, this wiki was born mainly to provide information on the games. For example, on Tsurugi Kyousuke's page, it lists him as a midfielder because he's played as a midfielder for Raimon in the anime several times, but his game profile only lists him as a Forward. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 21:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) How can I do ? Can you help me ? SnowyBoy₰ 11:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What can I do?? I realy dont want to be an enemy so partal freind? I realy want to help the wikia sence im not that great on the other wikia im on but its not as good as this one. Any way I want to help but I dont know how, so mabe some pointers or something?? I hope I hope you dont see me a snoty and stuck up, becuse thats my vampire ego that comes out after 7. :) BlueannaD (talk) 17:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Heya, Genda~! I saw you made kind of userboxes. I wanted to make a Mistre-one, but it failed with the background and picture. If you have time, is it possible to make a Mistre one? *With purple background, Ogre uniform* If not, it of course is good, it's your choice. Anyways, thank you in advance. -Mistre Let my cold wind flow in your heart (talk) 22:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Center Yeah I tryied to do that but It doesn't work... It's okay, I remove it. SnowyBoy₰ 11:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank uuuu Thank u Genda~ If i can help with anything, you can ask me *0* Let my cold wind flow in your heart (talk) 12:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Community message I'm just wondering if you could change the community message: the "Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki !" is a bit like this: "Welc :::ome :to the Inazuma E ::leven Wiki !" SnowyBoy₰ 13:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Kirino Userbox. Hey Genda, Can you make a userbox of Kirino Ranmaru or isnt that possible cuz he's a GO char.? Thanks, Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 09:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making it! Gwnomdatetkan 08:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) One nice addition! Could you please add collapsible tables or a way to use spoilers in our Wikia? Also, could you help me with my signature please? I'd like to have my signature with Nakata's casual clothes face to the left, something like AdventureWriter's signature, you know what I mean? Icon= Nakata casual3.png Absolute Balance: Grey! ~ Hakke 13:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, I'm the head admin of the Danball Senki Wiki who just adopted last month. This is my first time making affiliates, so I was asking you if we should be. I believe Danball Senki and Inazuma Eleven should support each other as the series' follow the similar gameplay mechanics. : Please sign your messages, or I won't know who to answer to. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Genda, about a troll... Heya Genda! On the night of 8 August to 9 August ,0:33 to be exact, Tsurugi Kyousuke deleted all the content from Denise's user page. I restored it some time after, but i don't know what to do next. So, i wanted to ask you, the founder of this wiki, what should we do against him/her? What if it might happen again? Your friend, Mistre Let my cold wind flow in your heart (talk) 22:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Hey Captain,It's me,PaoloArdena (though for some reason I changed my name..) I wanted to tell you something,in Shoot Command 07's page,the Video section is kinda away from the video and the Trivia Selection is after it,I tried to fix it but I failed (badily...) I thought you maybe can fix it... Dokkan Jump! 06:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Message The community message is good for you ? It's weird... I use Internet Explorer. SnowyBoy₰ 09:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I installed Chrome. Now, it looks fine. Thanks ^^ Just a question, the 2 pictures in this message aren't in the center ? SnowyBoy₰ 09:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) A okay. Wow the wiki looks different now XD SnowyBoy₰ 09:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I installed it and now, all the adds are gone XD The main page is nice now. SnowyBoy₰ 09:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Something Well, I am kinda bored because of the vacation so, is there something to do for the wiki? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 09:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I can do that. Just delete the double redirects? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 09:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Though I can't edit the comments redirects... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu TP Genda, Can you please add to the hissatsu template Inazuma Eleven Strikers + 2012 Xtreme TP consumption also. Fubuki99123 / Eternal Blizzard 09:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) A Little question... Captain,I tried to put the slideshow of Shoot Command 01's page in the middle,but,I dun get how...Can you please explain me...? (I'm still kinda new with those things I think...Hehe...) Dokkan Jump! 10:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) In-game sprites Can I add a few GO character sprites to character pages? But they don't have a size of 64x64 because this makes no sense for GO character sprites imo (If the answer is "yes", then it will be nice if you update the "Manual of Style" for GO character sprites). Furthermore, I wonder if I have to add "Fair use" to images or not. Nearly noone does it. Thanks in advance~ SweetHope (talk) 20:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Removed Okay, I removed the pictures but I have a video on my profile page. Is it included in the 5 pics? Master Garshield * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Team Garshield']] 09:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, let's forget what happens ~ (late reply I know) PS : Just wondering, do you watch Chrono Stone, or are you still watching GO ? Torch92 (talk) 09:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Soccer or Football So my question is that should I use football or soccer words in articles? (Like Hiroto game profile). I searched for this info but I didnt find anything. (BTW I have used soccer) Agh... English... So difficult... Zartylje 15:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Request As you've probably seen, I've decided to upload GO sprites without waiting for your permission. I really don't like it when people ignore me... Well, I still have a little request. I somehow couldn't update Yuuichi's sprite properly. So, I've decided to upload the new one with a better name. It would be nice if you could delete: Tsurugiyuuichisprite.png. Thanks in advance~ SweetHope (talk) 23:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Game Hey Genda, I want to continue with my blog game, is it OK if I do with only uploading one pic per time? Master Garshield * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Team Garshield']] 14:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Genda Hello, welcome and thanks for the tips, but I'm willing to help in any way possible, obdecerei rules. With any difficulty that I have I'll answer. - Kirinicriri kisses. Genda Hello, welcome and thanks for the tips, but I'm willing to help in any way possible, obdecerei rules. With any difficulty that I have I'll answer. - Kirinicriri kisses. Genda Hello, welcome and thanks for the tips, but I'm willing to help in any way possible, obdecerei rules. With any difficulty that I have I'll answer. - Kirinicriri kisses. Genda Hello, welcome and thanks for the tips, but I'm willing to help in any way possible, obdecerei rules. With any difficulty that I have I'll answer. - Kirinicriri kisses. Genda Hello, welcome and thanks for the tips, but I'm willing to help in any way possible, obdecerei rules. With any difficulty that I have I'll answer. - Kirinicriri kisses. Genda Hello, welcome and thanks for the tips, but I'm willing to help in any way possible, obdecerei rules. With any difficulty that I have I'll answer. - Kirinicriri kisses. I'm just curious? :/ Hi, I was just wondering about Kirino's page. It says on the "Dub name" that his name is "Gabriel "Gabi" Garcia" and it's just that none of the other character's from GO have a dub name, and idk if it's true or some troll put it there...i don't wanna delete it in case it's true. ShadowProve13 (talk) 09:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Sorry... Sorry admin, I've edited someone's user page. I just remove the character templates. But now I know that it isn't allowed, so I won't do it again. Anyway, can you protect user page so it's cannot edited except by the owner? Thanks. Calm Blue (talk) 03:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!! HI, Founder can you help me to creat my wiki of Inazuma eleven and Dragon ball z please... my wiki http://inazumaelevendragonballz.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ben_mamoru please tell me asap how do i use points? Fay Lune Ehi! Scusa se ti disturbo di nuovo. Ma qualche tempo fa ho trovato info interessanti sul nome di Fay, e ne ho parlato QUI. Ma tutti hanno ignorato le mie parole finché, dopo parecchi giorni, ho deciso finalmente di cambiare il nome della pagina. Allora ecco che qualcuno mi risponde con una risposta molto vaga e insensata. Ora, Pixiv potrà non essere la fonte migliore del mondo, ma di sicuro se danno una buonissima spiegazione del perché la corretta translitterazione dovrebbe essere "Fay Lune", non vedo perché dovremmo tenere il nome Fei Rune (che non significa niente). È un po' come per Fidio: nessuna fonte ufficiale dice che la translitterazione corretta sia Fideo, ma almeno è una translitterazione sensata, dato che c'è il doppiosenso. Quindi non vedo perché non cambiare il nome della pagina Fei Rune in Fay Lune. Grazie per l'attenzione! NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 12:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) May I ask? Sumimasen, may I ask a question? Instead of always saying "...is a character/hissatsu/keshin/etc in the Inazuma Eleven universe." on hisatsus/characters/keshins/etc., is it advisable to put "...in the IEGO/IE game/anime" or "...in the IEGO/IE universe"? アキラ - 先輩 (talk) 13:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Wakarimashita!! Sankyuu naa~ ^^ アキラ - 先輩 (talk) 10:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Rujiku Infobox Sorry Genda Koujirou when I was gonna edit Rujiku's infobox I edited the anime part and I typed Episode 018 (Chrono Stone) but when I previewed it,it looks weird and I published it there was no infobox.I was gonna fix but I don't know about the infobox.I was wondering you could fix it but if somebody saw it already he or she is gonna fix it thank you! Espritimprial010101 (talk) 02:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) How to Edit Template Hi... I'm still new in here. I have a little question, How do I fix the template like putting the image, name, element,etc. I already find the template but don't know how to edit it... pls help me... Thank You Fairy24girl (talk) 14:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Founder Thanks Genda. Manga Hi Genda~! A week ago, I bought a manga Inazuma Eleven. It's so funny, love it. I saw manga only's hissatsu and I wanted to ask if I could create the page. If not, it doesn't metter. Thanks~ Bye ! :D SnowyBoy₰ 16:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Template Tabber Hi Genda, Just wanted to make a suggestion, Can we add a Tabber (on their template) to some of the orignal series characters that appear in the GO anime (should have a clear pic), In which one picture will show their adult form and one pic will show their young form Taha1921 17:25, September 21, 2012 (UTC) fei lune hello genda. i found a character page called fei lune while his name is fei rune and his page already exsists(sorry for spelling). the info on the page also is the same. is this allowed(sorry again) Meerkatbv (talk) 14:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC)meerkatbvMeerkatbv (talk) 14:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC)